Jelly Baby (2018)
by La cosmix
Summary: "Skye Daifuku is a girl aiming to become one of the next leading heroes! And with her childhood friends, Izuku Midoriya and lesser friend Katsuki Bakugou, they're more than ready to take it on, even if they have a long way to go. But can they achieve their dream of becoming heroes?" (This was a story I started last year. There's a note at the end because I wanna redo this.)


**_Note: I wrote this about 10 months ago, so it's not that good looking back. Nonetheless, feel free to tell me what you think of it as I'm working on redoing the story, and any feedback helps a ton, more info at the bottom if you wanna help. Enjoy the chapter fellas!_**

* * *

**I'd like to enclose some information about my OC.**

**Name: Skye Daifuku (or Daifuku Skye)**

**Quirk: Jelly**

**Detail: This Quirk means that Skye can create projectiles and weapons out of the jelly she secretes from her hands. This includes small explosives, sticky balls, hammers and other things. She is also able to control how hard the material of her jelly is, from liquid to solid. This gives her the ability to make rock crystals for out of the ground. However, she must be able to make it into that form and keep it that way. When weakened enough, the weapons or anything produced turns back into a liquid rendered useless. When it's a complex weapon or object, she must be able to learn how to use it multiple times before she can use them to the best of their power.**

**Appearance: Her skin is pink like Mina, and her hear is a slightly darker shade of that colour, with a darker fade at the bottom. Because of her Quirk being Jelly, her hair can be slippery to touch and almost feels like real jelly and has a shiny look. She has dark pink eyes. **

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

* * *

Guilt. I hate that feeling, even a small and unfixable mistake can eat at you for years, that's what I felt ever since it happened.

The wind whispered through the trees, the leaves moving in perfect sync with the weather.

A cry could be heard, but big figure to help. A tiny voice piped through the playground "That's mean, Kacchan. Can't you see he's crying?" a small green haired boy asked, talking about another injured child on the floor, fearful tears in each other's eyes "If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" he shouted, standing his ground, even as livid as he was. I stood with him, not saying a word, but with determined eyes. We were clearly outmatched, but I just couldn't run. Heroes don't run a fight. The three boys around him, snickered at our bravery, savoured the challenge. A sandy blonde punched his fists together, flames bursting off them to show his strength.

The boy, Kacchan, smirked "You're Quirkless... and you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" he asked intimidatingly. Izuku stepped back, afraid of the consequences. That name again, he always used that nickname to talk down to Izuku, I hate that.

My expression lowered "He isn't pretending, Kacchan. I know we're friends - but stop being such a bully, I believe in him!" I shouted at him, my pink eyes looking at his glaring red ones confidently.

They laughed again, and Kacchan continued "Skye, you shouldn't be with someone as Quirkless as Deku, just move." he said. I said nothing, and stayed where I was. Izuku looked at me, scared tears still in his eyes. The three bullies all looked at poor Izuku with malicious eyes, and he got this and took a fearing step back, not wanting to be hurt, but still wanting to protect.

They lunged at him.

I tried to take them on, but failed. Failed him.

_Izuku, dazed, on the floor._

It's been said that "Men are not created equal", what a horrid reality to experience at such an age. And for me, I couldn't stop them, or protect them.

I wasn't strong enough for them. And moments later, a shameful thought crossed my mind.

_**Could Izuku really become a hero?**_

* * *

_But times have changed. And I'm going to become a hero, so that nobody dares experience the same pain as him. And nothing's gonna stop me this time. Not Kacchan, not bullies, nobody._

**_Nobody._**

* * *

_Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji _

_Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu asu wa docchi da?_

_THE DAY HAS COME_

_Keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo _

_Kono roku demo nai sekai ni wa arunda yo _

_Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru _

_Anata wo semeteiru wake ja nainda yo _

_Hitori kuusou ni asobu soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?_

_Karamiau meikyuu meikyuu soredemo yuku to iu no? _

_Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne _

_Yukuate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontou wa kowai'n ja nai no?_

_Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa_

_THE DAY HAS COME_

* * *

How did this kind of world even exist, you might ask?

Well, it all started in China, in Qingqing City. A baby was born, and for an unknown reason, it gave off a golden glow! It made news all over the world. And ever since, superpowers we now called "Quirks" were discovered everywhere, in every country in the world, and time passed without even knowing how.

And in a flash, the supernatural became the new "normal", and with that, dreams became a reality. The world has become a superhuman society now, and about 80% of the population have some kind of unique Quirk. But like every comic book world, chaos became rife. But the lifestyle everyone once dreamed of was now within their reach, to combat it. That profession is..

_..to become a superhero._

A piercing roar could be heard through the city, attracting the attention of the citizens. A giant shark like monster with dreadlocks, torn clothes and a muscular body, screamed freakishly and swung his hand through, tearing right through a pylon. The crowds nearby gasped and a few screams could be heard. But luckily there were certain people right there to stop it!

In just a few seconds, a big and powerful hero rushed in to reduce the damage. Upon skidding to a halt, he gritted his teeth, punching his huge fists together, just in time to catch and hold the hazardous object.

The mood began to lighten, as the people took a second to recognise their current saviour.

"Oh, it's Death Arms!" said one man with a suit "He carries out justice through his great physical strength-The Punching Hero!"

Just after, a stream of water appeared in front of the policemen and the people at the front looked at the source. It was another super hero with an attire like a fire man - a yellow jacket and red fireman hat, and two red taps on both of his hands "Everyone, this is dangerous! Stay back, stay back!" he calmly instructed.

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here too!" said another person.

This fight was for sure going to be going their way with the best heroes in this location joining in., and speaking of, there was another one joining the fight!

A dark figure jumped through the air swiftly, catching everyone off guard. But people already knew who it was.

A bunch of fangirls, blushed when they felt his familiar wind, and instantly recognised him and their faces heated up "You can do it, Kamui!" they cheered energetically, being sure to wave at him in the hopes of getting his attention. But, when you're a superhero, I guess you've got to save that kind of stuff for last. He jumped across onto a traffic light and onto a wall, and quickly dodged the villain trying to crush him with his gigantic fists. Midair, the villain looked up, shouting at him "Get away!" in frustration at the hero's persistence.

At that moment, Izuku walked though the crowd to reach the front, where I already was. When I saw him, I shot him a quick smile, and he returned it with his usual shy, but friendly one. I guess we were a bit too invested in watching to speak at the moment, _haha._.

"Who's fighting?" the green-haired boy asked enthusiastically, taking in the new perspective.

Dodging another attack, the wooden hero swung using his Arbor Quirk, falling in mid-air again. Izuku looked around, to see the newest addition to the brawl, and his face lit up. I was about to answer when-

He pointed at him "Kamui Woods! The younger and talented rising star!"

The hero sported a wooden belt, kneepad and shoes. But mysteriously, nobody really knows what his face looks like, though..

The man next to him smiled at my friend's perked interest "You were the one asking and you gave perfect commentary, kid. You're a fanboy, aren't you?" he asked, pointing at him.

I grinned at his question "Oh Izuku.." I sighed playfully. He blushed in embarrassment, laughing sheepishly, clearly implying 'yes'. I liked his enthusiasm a lot, and that's what's given him the drive to keep trying, and why a part of me still believes in him..

Back to the fight, Kamui dodged yet another one of the monster's punches and dashed up his long arm, briefly jumping up again to using his Quirk to latch onto his hand. But the villain still had the upper hand in strength at this point, starting to swing the superhero around. Probably realising this, he let go and with a twirl, he skilfully landed on top of a building, skidding back with his hand.

As the dust cleared, he sternly eyed his enemy.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are an incarnation of evil." he stated in finality, extending the branches of his hand. I smiled, knowing the awesomeness we were about to see. And Izuku caught on just as quickly, if not faster.

"Oh, here it comes!" he pointed at the superhero in hype.

"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" the man loudly remarked.

"Pre-emptive..." we both started.

"..Binding..." Kamui continued, pointing his arm at monster.

"**Lacquered Chain Prison!**" we all shouted, he shot his arm forward, branches extending to finish off the tyranny. The monster raised his arms to defend himself from the incoming finisher.

"**_Canyon Cannon!_**" an unknown voice bellowed. A women, even bigger than the villain himself, crashed in, landing a hard and powerful kick to the monster's face!

Well, this was an awkward moment of realisation.

Izuku, the man, beside him, the heroes and the crowd were...pretty bewildered, to say the least.

And with a final shake of the earth, the fight was over.

"Huh?" the wooden hero questioned, his trump card still high in the air.

As the dust from the attack cleared, the mysterious...and giant(?!) new hero stood up, and the first thing that became extremely obvious to us was her - giant ass. And with that in mind, all of a sudden a bunch of adult men and women streamed in with their expensive cameras, rapidly flashing as many pictures of her thighs and butt as the camera could possibly handle.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is." they muttered, over and over and over again, coming from next to us, beside us, in front - everywhere.

The women picked up the tiny toy of a villain, and noticing the mesmerised crowd behind her, smiled and introduced herself "Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make you _ass_-qaintance." the blond lady said, emphasising the word 'ass' and sticking her butt further with a seductive wink. Her costume consisted of a cream and purple skin-tight body suit and a domino mask with two horns on wither side. The admirers around blushed even harder at her...little performance.

"Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is." they all continued to mutter repetitively, looking even more deviant. I shook my head in annoyance. How even knows what they'll do next with those pictures..

But for some reason, Mt. Lady didn't seem to have a problem with it. Even the man beside us was slightly charmed.

_Perverts._

..But with the quarrel was over and the villain stopped in his tracks, another victory was in the bag for the heroes! The crowd around unanimously cheered and whistled at the ginormous lady, as she vainly waved at her newfound admirers and fans, before shrinking back to her normal human size, continuing to wave at her massive praise.

_Like I said before, the burst in Quirks came a drastic increase in crime due to abuse of Quirks_.

And the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms. But courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books. Guarding against villains and defending the innocent against evil. Heroes were quickly accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and their constant heroism gives them worldwide popularity!

* * *

"Gigantification Quirk, huh?" said Izuku, scribbling down notes in his personal book.

I looked back at the damage that had been left by her attack, the small crater "It's a pretty unique quirk. But it's still very weird how she openly uses her body for sex appeal and doesn't even acknowledge the cameras pointed towards her butt the whole time." I commented with half-lidded eyes. I'd have smacked them off the face of the city, if that were ever me, without a doubt.

Izuku hummed, continuing to scribble "Even so, she looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk! But thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size..."

_Oh, Izuku. Muttering again.._

The man who was beside us lit up when he processed our chatter "Hey, wait, you're taking notes? You two wanna be a heros? That's amazing! You guys can do it!" he complimented, giving him a supportive thumbs up.

Izuku looked to him, slightly aback, but smiled at the man's kindness "Yes! I'll do my best!" he replied happily.

I smiled at his uplifted mood "Me too!" I grinned with rosy pink cheeks, returning the thumbs up.

_And maybe, just maybe.._

* * *

_**-SWEET DOUBT-**_

* * *

_**Aldera Junior High**_

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out the handouts for your future plans out, but.." he told them gruffly, getting out multiple forms. The class remained deadly silent.

"..you're all..." the deep voice of our teacher trailed off, and tossing the forms away, he danced and pranced around like a newly married man "_..pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?_" he asked the class happily, his face glowing.

"**YES!**" everyone agreed, giving a hearty an extra happy cheer.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks!" he encouraged, the class showing off all their...uh..unique quirks.

"Hmf, not really..." I mumbled to myself, messing around with the pink jelly on my hands quietly. I looked back at Izuku, who continued to keep scribbling in his notebook, almost in his own world. It sucked that he was so downcast due to his Quirklessness.

"But using your powers at school is against the rules!" the teacher stated, calming the class down.

"Yo, teach!" an arrogant voice shouted. The class looked towards the source of the voice, and it was none other than the aggressive sandy blonde, Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugou. He laid back on his chair, feet up on the table, with an overconfident, huge smirk on his face. "Don't lump us all in the same group. Unlike you people, I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of those rejects!" he rudely remarked, without a hint of regret in his words.

Such a statement sent the class in uproar, and they were right to be "That was harsh, Katsuki!" they all loudly complained, with agreement all around.

Kacchan remained unfazed, and looked at his 'inferiors' "Please, you should all just shut up like the extras you are!" he spat back at the students.

Even despite his big ego, Kacchan's was a huge force to reckon with, and with his flaming Explosion Quirk and flaming-er personality, he's the strongest in the school, probably even stronger than I could ever be!

The teacher looked at his sheet and hummed "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A high school, right, Bakugo?" he asked. The class was pretty shocked at this revelation. Whispers and rumours quickly flew around.

"U.A? That national school?!"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"

_...and there was a big problem now._ Izuku put his head in his hands, already knowingly where this conversation was going to end up. The blonde would be..not too impressed when he found out - and that's putting it the lightest I possibly can.

Thing is, he and I also got the opportunity to get into U.A. The next few minutes were not going to be pleasant for him, but I'll stick by to help!

Kacchan's smirk became even larger, and he jumped on top of the desk with a high-and-mighty flair "That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll defnitly surpass All Might and become the top here! **My name'll be inscribed on the list of top owners for all to see!**" he declared noisily not getting tired of his own voice for a single second.

"Uh, Kacchan, about that..." I started nervously, but the teacher beat me to it.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Daifuku wanted to go to U.A too, right?" he added.

_Shit._

Kacchan was..angrily flabbergasted - and that's just putting it lightly, especially after his prideful speech. Izuku silently buried his head in his arms, knowing what would follow. And the rest of the class, sat completely silent for a few seconds, letting this new information sink in, and then burst into tears of laughter, mocking the green teen's chance at success.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!" they chortled.

I looked at my friend, who looked more than ready to kill "Calm down, Kacchan..!" I waved my hands around trying to make sure he stayed out of another pointless feud.

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!" one student remarked.

Izuku eyes shrunk in embarrassment, he looked around at his classmates frantically "Th-they got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent..." he stuttered, but unfortunately for him, no explanation would fly.

"C'mon guys, you could at least congratulate him! You never got in!" I said standing up, trying to change their minds. But that wouldn't work either.

Kacchan slammed Izuku's desk in an outrage with his flaming hands, knocking him onto the floor "Hey, Deku! You're even lower than these rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?!" he questioned angrily.

Izuku backed away timidly until he hotbed the wall "No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me! It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well..I won't know unless I try..." he stuttered, green orbs looking hopefully to the floor.

This hopeful statement seemed to enrage the already fiery teen even more, he gritted his teeth, his red eyes as intense as lava itself "Whaddaya mean, unless you 'try'?! Do ya think this is a game or what?! What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless." he spat condescendingly, Izuku looked at the floor sadly.

I jumped in front my best friend, holding my fists out, jelly wrapping around the pink fingers, forming around my hands to make my handsome slightly larger, I sternly stood my ground against him "You're despicable, Kacchan. Are you really trying to be a hero, as good as All Might? Because you're borderline _villainous._" I stated angrily.

_What happened to him?_ I don't really even know if I can consider him a friend anymore, even though he want some to be a hero as much as the rest of us, why does he act like a villain, a bully?

Kacchan.

* * *

"Wow, Skye! The incident this morning is all over the news!" Izuku told me cheerily, I peeked at his phone, which happened to show a video clip of Mt. Lady landing that forceful kick to the villain's face. We both were entranced, my pink orbs and his green ones sparkling in awe at, reliving it again.

But one thing thing we both agreed on, was that it felt so more lifelike and exhilarating seeing it all up close..

"I've gotta get home quickly so I can write it down in my notebook." he noted cheerfully. I hummed happily, nodding.

I looked to the students leaving "I'd come with, but I have to go do some shopping for my mum and dad." I explained, Izuku's enthusiastic smile faltered slightly, but he managed to keep it up in understanding. We were both about to leave, when we encountered Kacchan again.

The sandy blonde snatched the book from Izuku, still having his pissed off expression from earlier.

"What do mean? We're not done, Deku." he said. Izuku began to freak out.

"..." I stared at him with an annoyed expression, but he seemed unfazed and continued to look down on the weak teenager.

"Katsuki, what's that?" one his cronies asked, he simply turned the front of the book for him to see.

"Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future'? Number 13?" he read, breaking into a hearty fit of laughs along with the other crony, to the point that one of them even looked like he was crying.

"Seriously?" the other said, facepalming at what he thought was Izuku's 'delusion'.

"I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" he top s them, trying to take the book back from his 'friend'. Kacchan bluntly punched his fist against the book, with a small explosion sounding and smoke, not giving a single crap about what was inside.

This was a main part of the dream of being a hero that he was workings towards since forever.

"That's mean.." he fretted, as the smoke cleared, seeing the damaged relic. Kacchan was about to hand the book back to Izuku, but halfway, emotionlessly tossed it out of the window, an so just adding insult to injury.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. I clenched both my fists at his insolence, squinting with an annoyed expression. As much as I hated it to leave him with his intimidators, I rushed out to go and get the book back. As I gave a soft smile back to calm him down, all I could see was his tiny, livid green ones, and that short sight just sent a shiver of guilt down my spine.

The very same one I felt all those years ago.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

The fiery boy huffed, as Izuku shivered uncontrollably with fear "Most top first-string heroes have stories written about them in their school days. I want the shine of being able to called the only student ot make it into U.A. Or the only two, since Daifuku is going, from this mediocre junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist." he explained brashly.

"He's so petty." one of the cronies said to himself.

Bakugou put him hand on the green boys' shoulder with his Quirk active, slowly and silently burning through his black uniform, knowing that he would feel the pain "What I was trying to say is...don't apply to U.A., you nerd." he said quietly, with a wide smile on his face. Midoriya continued to shake with pain, eyes darting at the black smoke floating off his damaged uniform and then to him, not even being able to form words over his constant stuttering.

Having embarrassed him enough, they decided to leave.

Izuku stood there, with his head down in shame, not saying anything back.

"Come on, you could at least say something back." the black haired crony said, attempting to provoke him.

"Don't say that. _He's pathetic._ He still can't face reality." said the brown haired one.

Bakugou stopped at the door, to give some parting words "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with quirk in you next like and take a last chance dive off the roof!" he shouted without a hint of sympathy. But Izuku felt the sharp pain in this words, he looked back angrily, intensely wanting to do or say something back to his intimidator. Bakugou clenched his fist, making small but aggressive explosions.

"What?" he asked silently, with a devilish look on his face. And due to his Quirklessness, the poor boy could do nothing.

* * *

_Idiot! If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!_, he thought angrily, walking to the back of the school. Skye ran up to him, upon seeing him downcast again.

* * *

"..hey, Izuku. I got your book. I'm sorry this had to happen." I smiled sadly, I couldn't hide that this was way worse than before, and I don't know all of what happened while I was gone. I held it out to him, it was brown with the burn and edges had been burned into. Kacchan had come certainly done it this time.

"It landed in water and there were some koi fish nibbling on it," I looked back at the tank "Dumb fish."

Izuku didn't reply, he didn't just have a look of sadness, but one of anger as well.

He shook his head "Stupid. Stupid bastard.." I heard him mutter.

I looked up, annoyed - just when will he stop?

* * *

_**Tatooin Shop District**_

With that done, we had parted ways for the day. I sighed, recalling what's hadn't happened today. Someday, Bakugou needs a long shout at, for sure.

It hadn't always been like this. I used to live in a Quirkless town, and being the only family there with one, I was subject to a lot of being bullying in general even though I wanted to so badly, one day protect their town. We ended up leaving to go to a brand new place, where I would be able to get better at using my quirk and get away from the bullies.

That was where I met Izuku and Kacchan for the first time. Neither had had their Quirks come yet. Izuku, this dream he had of being a hero had stuck with him for years and years. I can't remember a time where we didn't watch our favourite hero, our number one hero, All Might, arising from the rubble with a jovial smile only Santa would ever be able to pull off. We would always beg our parents to come and watch with us, even if we weren't even meant to be watching it.

A hero that had saved over a hundred people in ten minutes, a hero that had brought back hope after disaster came. Emerging from fire and rubble. We would always be entranced, his strength and inspiration always stayed and it always felt amazing no matter how many times we watched it. Maybe more every time.

"I am here!" those words just send a spark in our hearts, and I can remember Izuku's green eyes sparkling the brightest.

One day, we would be able to shout and let world know the same about us. It was a dream that wouldn't leave us any time soon. It was all we ever thought about.

"He's so cool! Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him too!" he declared happily, holding his All Might action figure in the air.

"You, me and Kacchan - we'll be the greatest heroes ever!" I added with a punch in the air with him, and we both began to laugh just like All Might did, enjoying ourselves to the fullest. We were all going to be amazing.

I was first to have mine out of the three of us, and by the time Kacchan's Quirk had already manifested, and we were both sure that Izuku would have an amazing Quirk, one to rival both of ours, but all of us were confident in coming out on top no matter what. We waited..

..but it turns out that that moment was never ever happening. His hopes were completely crushed. What would become of him if he wasn't able to become a hero, would he just become a police man and become overshadowed by the future heroes, would he disappear altogether?

I really feared for the future - knowing that a person close to me who wanted to get somewhere never could get there.

I ducked my head, trying to push away those persistent pessimistic thoughts, and continued to carry my shopping bag home. There was talk that All Might had been around here a few hours ago. I huffed sadly at the missed opportunity. Gah..school totally saw that one coming. I was about to pass out of Tatooin Shoppong District, when an explosion made itself known, people screamed and ran away from the scene trying their best to avoid the falling rubble and get out.

"It's a villain!" one women screamed in terror. A worrying cloud of dark smoke began to rise from the main section of the Centre. I broke into a run to see the cause of this fight. At the center, was a green, mucky villain that was made entirely of a thick and awful goo. It had yellow eyes with red irises. An inferno surrounded it, with damaged shops and large flames decorating the floor. The police stood ahead, awaiting the heroes arrival.

Within a few more seconds, the heroes arrived! Death Arms and two other superheroes. The villain gave a confident laugh, while continuing its terror.

"A child was taken hostage?!" Death arms punched his giant fists together in a rage "You coward!" he ran and jumped up to land a ferocious punch to the villain's body. It landed, but it did nothing. The gooey villain smiled devilishly, and began to suck the heroes hand inside of it's body.

"What is this? I can't grap hold!" he said, trying to pull out of his boy - but with no success. His hand continuously slipped off of the villains body. The villain, however, knocked him back hard, sending him skidding into a closed shop. And judging from the force of the impact, it did significant damage to him.

"Death Arms!" the hero in a white bird-like outfit shouted.

"Crap!" the other shouted as they both dodged one of his attacks

"Don't come close!" he commanded, his slimy body forming into a lethal hand.

At that moment, an aggressive voice growled and struggled and a boy broke out and tried to fully escape from the monster's slimy grasp "I won't let shitty sweage like this swallow me! You little-" he growled, before being cut off by the monster shoving him back in his body.

My pink eyes shrunk upon hearing the sound of his voice "**Kacchan!**" I screamed, alarmed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest with adrenaline. As much as I hated what he did, I couldn't bare seeing him in that pain. I gritted my teeth. Could I do anything?

_Anything at all?_

The suffering of the fiery teen only fuelled the monster's addiction to terror, he bared his ugly yellow teeth, continuing to surround my classmate..no..friend "What power! I've hit the jackpot. With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy!" he declared.

"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?" a blonde guy asked.

"Look! She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!" the girl next to him relievedly pointed. And behold, Mt. Lady came rushing in confidently in her Giant form, but abruptly stopped and began to panic.

"Wait! I need there to be at least two lanes!" she said, unable to step over the entrance post without any free space for her other giant foot.

I caught eye of Kacchan's cronies, standing around fire unable to do anything, as much as their poking around annoyed me, I hoped somebody would save the, and right on time Kamui Woods swung in. He extended his branches around the two boys and pulled them out to safety, along with two other civilians "I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else for today!" he said, jumping out of the burning stage.

"Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire." Backdraft stated, shooting streams of water out out of his two red arms and the water cannon on his back, he looked to his left "The fire tuck's not here yet? How are things over there?" he asked loudly.

Death Arms had managed to get back up and run back into the battle, he stood his ground in front of the villain "He's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him." he explained, not attacking or moving.

"Thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's near impossible to so anything against this triple play!" said the white hero finished. The villain's slime had already completely enveloped the teen's moth and was nearly covering Kacchan's face. The villain swung it's hand at the heroes.

"Crap!" said one as the dodged yet again.

"It's no use, there's no one who can take care of this at the scene right now!"

"All we have to do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!"

A window suddenly exploded with more fire "Let's hold out the damage until then." said Backdraft.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here soon!" Kamui reassured the citizens, pulling a lady out of the fire.

Death Arms stood still, gritting his teeth, his huge fists shaking, unable to do anything. I looked at my hand, moving the jelly around it. I looked back to the front. I grabbed onto the shopping bag harder, trying to contain my anger. _Poor Kacchan.._

* * *

Another explosion sounded. Some of the people in the crowd cheered them on, but the heroes at the scene could do nothing and we all knew it. I heard slow footsteps coming towards me, and I looked behind me, and it was none other than Izuku.

"Izuku!" I called. We continued to watch as he tried to get a sense of what was happening. He gasped, his sad green eyes shrinking into shocked ones. I stared, did he recognise him? He continued to keep silent.

"Izuku?" I asked concernedly. He continued to stare at the monster, holding tightly onto his burnt book.

"_What's wrong?_"

* * *

_Why's that guy here?_

_Did it get away from All Might?!_

His mind flashed back to when he saw All Might in his skinny and deflated human form, and remembered that there was no trace of the bottles.

_Did he drop it?_

_If he did..._

* * *

"..then it's all my fault.." he whispered to himself, grabbing tighter.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" a man not far away from us asked.

"Apparently it's caught a high schooler. It's been like that for a while."

* * *

_Caught...?_

_It's been like that for a while?_

_How can they bare that suffocation?_

_I thought I would die after a few seconds._

_Wow.._

* * *

"Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?"

The sound of his name stirred up the crowd slightly with anticipation "All Might? No way! He's here?" one person asked.

"I think I saw him earlier." said another person.

"Seriously?!"

"Then what's All Might doing?!" another person questioned.

"...!" my green-haired friend had his hands on his mouth, with multiple beads of sweat on his face. He continued to gaze at the fight in front of him, shaking incessantly. Judging on what he said earlier, did he have something to do with this happening?

The villain continued to move around, and there was nearly no trace of our friend's face. While the heroes stood, waiting in anticipation for the Symbol Of Peace. When would he come?

No. He has to come. Why couldn't he? The heroes always win.

Kacchan look at the crowd, but it felt like he was looking at-

-us.

Fear was written clearly in his eyes, as he continued to bear the immense pain. Until - his eyes just..went.

Still.

_Izuku.._

He just - snapped.

Ah. The book, it dropped on the floor.

He's..running away? Running to the scene. Running?!

"Midoriya!" I shouted, reaching my hand out desperately to stop him, but he had already gotten too far..

He's - Quirkless. He can't do anything to stop that villain, the heroes can't.

He's the Quirkless one, degraded constantly by Kacchan, ridiculed by everyone's in class, and looked down on by people with Quirks, yet he was able to act while I just stood in fear, when he seemed even more afraid than me. How?

No. What I'm doing..this isn't what heroes do.

No.

I looked at my hand, with jelly still rolling around it and clenched my fist, gritted my teeth again even harder. I started to shake, knowing what my decision could lead to.

I can't take it, I have to do something.

And I broke into a sprint, dropping all my shopping on the floor.

The heroes gasped at his sudden impulse "Idiots! Stop! Stop!" Death Arms shouted. But for our sake, for Kacchan's sake, we just couldn't.

We ran hard and fast into the fire, not bothering to turn back from the heroes, this is what we're supposed to do.

_Heroes risk their lives, not stand by._

"That brat.." the villain said, probably recognising Izuku, Kacchan grunted, with eyes looking towards us "You.."

"Die in an explosion!" the toxic villain commanded, swinging his slimy hand forward. We didn't stop even for a second. What to do now?

He quickly recalled Page 25 of his notebook.

**_"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison: Quickly stretch out arms (vines) to make the opponent flinch back and then use the opening to restrain them."_**

Izuku acted swiftly and quickly, taking his bag and throwing it at the villain with all his might "Take that!" he screamed. Unfortunately, the bag barely flew over the villain.

But we weren't going to give up that easily.

Forming jelly around my fingers, the pink liquid solidified into the shape of a hard hammer. I ran ahead of the green-haired boy and jumped up to the book,

"Haa!" I shouted, and hammered it down into the villains evil yellow eyes. The villain grimaced with pain and weakened it's hold on KACCHAN. The sandy blonde choked, as the villain tried to recover it's eyesight. I turned back to try and land, focusing my energy to my hand and shot jelly on the ground, moulding it into a bubble. And just in time, as I crashed onto the soft surface, before it popped, throwing jelly around and onto my clothes.

Izuku had already reached the villain, and I slowly got up and followed "KACCHAN!" he called desperately, trying to dig his way through the villain's muck-filled body. I then secreted more jelly from my nads, and as more of it wrapped around my pink fingers, the solidified into a bigger hand. Using this, I dug into the villains body as quickly as I could, trying to get Kacchan out of the monster's grasp.

"Why are you here?!" he asked rudely. Doesn't even give any credit. But..that's our Kacchan.

He continued to dig through the villain, throwing away the little amount of sludge that he could get "My legs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" he explained, the monster's grasp coming back and recapturing our friend.

* * *

_I think there were various reasons..._

_"You should probably give up."_

_"It's all my fault.."_

_"How can you stand in the same ring as me?"_

_"He's so cool!"_

_"Unless I try..!"_

_"KACCHAN!"_

_"It's always been my goal.."_

_"I'll do my best!"_

_"He saves everyone with a smile.."_

_"You, me and Kacchan - we'll be the greatest heroes ever!"_

_But at that moment.._

* * *

He smiled at him with big beads of tears in his eyes "You looked like you were asking for help.." he told him. Of course.

His drive to help others - it'll never end. It never could end, could it?

"Stop it..!" Kacchan strained, trying to resist. No, was he almost at his end?

"Just a little longer. Don't get in my way!" he roared, quickly swinging his arm at us. No! I jumped in front of Izuku, and created a giant pink shield. I don't think this'll work, but no way am I running.

"They'll die in vain, are they suicidal?!" Death Arms shouted, running to try and protect us. Heh, we're just doing hero stuff, so...we might as well be. I don't care.

The sludge was getting closer and closer, and I looked back to my friend. Izuku looked to me with his scared green eyes, and I shot him that same smile, before preparing for inevitable impact.

"Come at us!" I cried, standing my ground more bravely than ever. This is what we're all working towards and there's no reason to back out.

Yet another explosion sounded all around us, with smoke enveloping all of us. The hit...never came. As the smoke cleared, a voice sounded through.

"I guess I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" and before us stood our idol, the person that we'd been wanting to get through for all of our lives. All Might.

He stood, his white t-shirt torn and steam coming off of his muscly and powerful body. He looked even more amazing i person, the revered Symbol Of Peace. With his power, he tore off of the villains slime like it was paper. We all looked at our saviour in awe "Pros are always risking their lives!" he preached powerfully, blood spurting out of his mouth. He swung his fist back, more than ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"All Might!"

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" he screamed, throwing his fist forward into the villain. It went forward like any punch, but felt like wind speed had suddenly increased, so much so that the villain was completely blown away into drops of slime, someone might have even thought that he was punched into thin air.

All Might grabbed onto the tree of us, and everyone else felt the high speed. Mt. Lady had gotten down, using her arms to protect the civilians, and Death arms and the other two heroes had grabbed onto each other. All this..

..it almost felt like we were in a tornad-

My eyes weakly shut, darkness taking control..

* * *

Turns out, we had all been knocked out by the All Might's Detroit Smash, and after the exhaustion and strain from fighting. But fortunately, all the slime from the villain was found and taken to the police. _Good fucking riddance._

As per usual, All Might was given the huge media attention - and it rightly so.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger!" Death Arms ranted at the poor boy, while Kamui Woods looked at him disappointedly with a crossed arms.

I felt awful for Izuku, while he was being scolded, Kacchan and I were praised - when it seems that Izuku was the reason that I ran out with him even though I was afraid, and may have been the reason that All Might came!

"That was amazing toughness! And that Quirk! And you!" he said, pointing at me "Your Quirk against the villain was simple amazing! Both of you! Please come to my agency as soon as possible when you become Pros!" he begged, as cameras flashed at both of us. I looked at the hero with a flustered expression, scratching my head.

Kacchan didn't reply, and just looked at the floor with a pissed off expression, almost deep in thought. He looked to the green-haired boy.

* * *

**Dusk**

After that whole debacle, we set off together home. I remembered that I'd dropped my shopping bad while running off with Izuku, but it didn't really matter. It probably would have been blown away anyway. I'm just glad that we managed to help stop an actual villain. The rush..

"Deku! Daifuku!" a voice called angrily. And a fiery teen rushed towards us, panting hard when he finally reached us. We looked back to him.

"Huh? Kacchan?" said Izuku.

He arms shook, as he looked at us with enraged red eyes "I never asked for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself! You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying got make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd! And you! You may have a Quirk unlike this failure, but don't you dare look down on me! I am stronger than you! I will beat you! **Stupid!**" he shouted at us, before turning around and walking off, his pride clearly knocked down a peg.

"'Toughness'..." Izuku deadpanned. But he looked back at him with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes. And with that we turned back

"I am here!"

"A-All Might! Why are you here? You were just surrounded by reporters until just now..."

At this moment, if we had a stuttering contest, I would have taken first place every single time. I still hadn't even processed the fact that he was here "A-A-A-A-All M-Might-t?! Why? How?" I asked quickly, pointing at the Symbol Of Peace with a shaky finger.

The Number One hero gave a loud laugh, and then gave us a peace sign "Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why?" he asked us, beginning to flex "Because I am All Migh-" and with a poof of smoke, he had become..thin and shrimpy?! I screamed. Pointing and shaking even more. He was lanky now, with scruffy yellow hair and two drooping bands His clothes now just looked baggy, his blue eyes were now noticeable.

"What happened to you?! You were all strong ad big and powerful a moment ago..!" I managed to say, over my shaking.

"In an accident that happened 5 years ago, All Might damaged his respiratory organs, and now he can only work as a hero for only a few hours, and if he goes for any longer, he deflates into that form and can't use his power." my friend quickly explained.

"Huh." I hummed, turning back to the skinny man "Still, h-how come you're here?" I asked.

All Might wiped of the blood from his mouth "Young man. I come with thanks, a correction and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't told me about your life..I would've turned into a guy with a body suit who is all talk. Thank you. And thank you for assisting him." he said to me.

I just had to say something to him as well "It's the same for me, I was so scared watching Kacchan suffer, but I wouldn't have done anything if it weren't for you acting, I went against what I supported. That's not what a hero's supposed to do. Thanks, Izuku." I told him.

The timid boy shook his head "That can't be..It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said some impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless…" he trailed off.

"That's right. It was because of none other than the timid, Quirkless_ you_ at the scene that your friend and I were able to act." he stated. Izuku looked at the hero, confused as to what he was getting at. I smiled, already seeing where this was going.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: **Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think.**"

At those words, I saw the same sparkle in his eyes that I'd seen when we were young. He closed his eyes, and grabbed his uniform, trying to hold back the tears that were coming on.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" All Might asked him.

"Yeah.." he agreed, through his tears.

"And for that reason - **you can become a hero.**" he stated with finality. I put my hands on my mouth in shock at his words, and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling tears prick at my eyes.

All these years, a part of me doubted that he would ever become a hero or be able to protect people, he couldn't do it himself.

_Izuku lying dazed and powerless on the floor._

He couldn't do anything, he was never able to do anything. And yet, he was told by the Symbol Of Peace, the proclaimed Number One Hero, that he could indeed become a hero, a great hero, one of the "greatest heroes ever"!

That thought alone made me feel a tsunami of emotions, I felt weak.

I hugged the sobbing boy, who had fallen to the ground at the force of All Might's words, crying my own tears of sorrow, beads of regret.

_Oh my God._

_I'm sorry, Izuku._

_I'm sorry I doubted you.._

_But.._

_From now on, we can start moving forward together. Together, what a beautiful thought._

_Dreams can become reality, after all._

* * *

_Meguri meguru hibi wa_

_Mō tsumaranaikarane_

_Atarashī kimochi de  
Hate shinai tabi o shitaina_

_Onaji mainichi o kurikaesu no wa  
Mō yametaidakara  
Ba su no sekai ni ikō！_

_Dō shiyō , na kimochi makafushigi  
Aisuru kimochi to wa chigau  
Omoi ga zenbu afureteiruyo  
Owaranai monogatari o tsukuritai  
Itsumo shiawaseyō ni  
Kono hibi o eien ni  
Tanoshimitai sōzō odessei_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. These'll take a while, this chapter was 8.3K words, so it looks like I've gone "Beyond! Plus Ultra!" and smashed my record of 6.3K words on one chapter! Which is pretty awesome, even if it means more work lol. Anyways, please leave a heart for more and maybe a comment too!**

**See you next time!**

* * *

_**[Update from now]**_

_**Hi there! Whatever you though of the first chapter of my story, thanks for being here.**_

_**I'm here to just say a few things about the story so let's go.**_

_**Well first I'm planning to redo the story cus I thought it wasn't written that well and I didn't really do a good job with her as a character due to not knowing much at all about her. But I filled out an SYOC form a while back and I feel like I've got a better grasp on her, her Quirk is a bit different and I properly wrote her personality too.**_

_** I have a lot more time on my hands since on Friday this week, my GCSEs are finished, so I can work on this monster more!**_

_**Also, I'm looking for someone to help me to plan the story (oh yeah, and maybe some editing, so I guess a beta reader?) because I feel like I'm stuck on the content in Episode 5 cus I don't know how Class 1-A would be affected with Skye, as it'll change things a bit with how she gets placed in. I like hearing other people's opinions, so feel free to hit me up and then we can talk on Twitter of Discord cus I like that way a bit better (meeting new people is always fun too ha)!**_

_**Anyway, that's all people, I'll see you another time. Have a good day!**_


End file.
